


The Importance of Drawing Lines (lip curls be damned)

by allisdaebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, I did NOT use exo my answer as reference, M/M, Platonic ChenYeol too, also chansoo because why not, because I am baekchen trash, do I perhaps think chenyeol is a good ship too and do I love to angst baekchen, my answer is not you but yes, ok maybe I did, squint for sekai heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: Chanyeol is tired of seeing Jongdae being taken for granted. Kyungsoo hates to admit, but for the benefit of the doubt-- he 'may'  have always liked it when Chanyeol goes out of his way just to bother him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the recent airport clips and pictures and head canon. So here, we are. Also, the need to remind you guys that I am not an expert in this aspect, will always be there, so, BE WARNED. ( I am always a mess for Baekchen, there are no excuses for my screwed up writing, I am just literally a mess of thoughts )
> 
> It took me 5 hours to write this-- early in the morning again. Forgive my shitty brain.

Jongdae has never shown any expression of dismay, discomfort, or sadness, as far as their members could remember. If anything, it was just his whining that always came through, but like they had always thought, Jongdae was too kind to the point of being a fool for kindness.

But sometimes, it gets worrisome when Jongdae is seemingly being taken for granted, due to his extreme kindness and consideration for others. Sometimes, to the point that it's frustrating to see for the other people around him.

Although Jongdae is a person, too kind to the cost of his own blunt and honest feelings, he had a boyfriend who was full of mischief and slyness, as well as obliviousness.

And that was about the maximum capacity the people around him could only take.

\--

"Jongdae-hyung is too fucking kind." Jongin whispers with his head leaning to Sehun's shoulder, while Sehun, beside him, was munching on his favourite jelly citrus snack on the couch.

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like cuddling him and protecting him from this cruel world I mean-- look." Chanyeol who was also beside Sehun, was listening to their silent conversation as he too, glances at where Sehun is pointing at using his jelly stick.

Chanyeol subtly scrunches his face at the sight of Jongdae, eyes wrinkling in happiness and laughing purely and heartily watching the 'funny' ads (he says about a boring 90's ads of cereal), as his 'boyfriend' was beside him,  _clinging like a koala,_ to Yixing, on the other side.

Yixing, who would usually be clueless about these kind of stuff, even nervously glances at Jongdae, but confusedly sighs and settles back again when he sees Jongdae showing no sign of jealousy, irritation or hurt, and even more surprised at Baekhyun acting as if it wasn't his boyfriend who was just there, right beside him (by boyfriend-- Jongdae).

Anyone who looked at the three of them squished in the other couch, who doesn't know that Baekhyun and Jongdae are together, would have thought that they weren't actually together, and even the members themselves, sometimes get taken aback to the point that they wonder if that one morning last year when Baekhyun announced over a casual breakfast that he and Jongdae were together, ever occurred.

Chanyeol's usually happy and energetic face starts to gloom, and deflate at the sight of Jongdae's hands holding the jelly stick which Sehun threw at him (he said that sacrificing the last of his favourite snack was all he could do for his hyung-- their relationship is a helpless case, goes unsaid) with a thankful but doubtingly joyful expression, while Baekhyun's hands, were-- all over Yixing.

Chanyeol distracted by overthinking what is happening between Jongdae and Baekhyun, fails to notice  _someone_ occasionally glancing at him from the kitchen, and the increasingly loud sounds of chopping resounding throughout their dorm.

Not even when Junmyeon shouts, "Do Kyungsoo-- stop trying to tear the whole dorm apart!"

\--

Junmyeon, on the other hand, was usually the one who would always scold Baekhyun and Jongdae for always clinging to each other, even in public. During the early months of their relationship, he would always grab at their shoulders whenever they got touchy, overusing the line, "Try not to suck faces in public, I'm begging you two."

These days however, he almost wants to ask if they've gone vanilla, or if they were roleplaying a teenage romance, because they literally just stand beside each other most of the times they _are_  actually interacting, even at the security of their dorms they barely even touch hands, and if Junmyeon wants to be slightly honest, he would like to be given the chance of scolding them two oftenly, once again, due to their fluffiness. (but it takes two to tango-- if tango was a dance for two idiots, then tango it was)

Sure, at times they would talk and smile at each other, sometimes, even joke around (probably a 360 degree turn of their relationship when they are in public-- teasing each other and all) and if ever there is concern he notices in Jongdae's face, it changes in a blink of an eye. Same goes with Baekhyun. And boy, really, it's hard to tell with those two.

Junmyeon asks Kyungsoo if he thinks anything has changed between the couple in his eyes recently, as they're sitting at the back of the car on the way to a schedule.

"All I know is they're both being idiots, _annoyingly oblivious idiots_." Kyungsoo tenses his words as he glares at the tall mess of limbs with earphones plugged seated in the front seat of the car, head leaning on the window,  _probably fell asleep_.

\--

Chanyeol, overhears a conversation between Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok, on his way to return a volume of Prince of Tennis to Minseok. (Kyungsoo _really_ liked Prince of Tennis, Chanyeol just had to give it a try.)

"Baekhyun-ah! Want to go with me and Chen, to work out at the gym?"

"Ah.. but I already asked Kyungsoo to watch a movie with me later, I hope you don't mind if I skip today."

Chanyeol is standing near Baekhyun's doorway across Minseok and Jongdae who were in front of Baekhyun's room in the hallway as he notices the confusion in Minseok's face as if he was about to question Baekhyun's decision, but Chanyeol catches Jongdae grasping at Minseok's shirt fom behind, and Chanyeol  _does see_ the flash of hurt in Jongdae's eyes, being restrained-- although it was hard to see from Minseok and Baekhyun's view.

Chanyeol dares to step forward when Jongdae, from his peripheral view catches a glimpse of movement from the hallway and suddenly hurt is replaced by a split second of worry, then  _it's gone._

He's smiling again. Jongdae just fucking smiled like he wasn't even hurting seconds ago. 

Chanyeol feels grim even more as he stands still waiting for what's going to come next.

"It's okay, Baekhyunnie--" What does come next-- lip curls, eye smile,  _lies._ Chanyeol sadly says to himself.

"--I hope you enjoy the movie with Kyungsoo!" Jongdae says as he starts closing Baekhyun's door, pushing Minseok to the hallway to the direction going outside of their dorm.

As much as Chanyeol would like to question the involvement of Kyungsoo with Baekhyun, his heart saddens for Jongdae who's facade he has silently exposed and discovered.

"--But-- Weren't you so excited to ask Baekhyun to join us?! How could you just let him--" Jongdae jokingly slaps a hand across Minseok's mouth at the acknowledgement of Chanyeol's presence.  _Even when Chanyeol knows better._

"Oh! Chanyeollie!" Minseok says once he gets Jongdae's palm away from his mouth.

"Uh, hyung, I was just going to return this." He says as he waves the comic to the air, catching Minseok's line of vision.

"Ah! You can just put it on top of the desk in our room-- in that case we'll go ahead!" The elder man says gesturing to the direction of his shared room with Jongdae, as he drags the latter outside their dorm.

The taller of the three, catches the relief in Jongdae's face once Minseok started to drag Jongdae outside.

Today, Chanyeol has seen a lot of Jongdae's hidden secrets from Baekhyun.

\--

Later that night, Kyungsoo creeps into Chanyeol's studio with a mug filled with hot chocolate in one hand, and a glass of warm water in another.

The door is creaked open once he takes steps closer and silently makes his way inside.

Mellow piano instrumentals, and the gentle strumming of the guitar plays in the background as Chanyeol is suspiciously reading a pink piece of paper.

"Chanyeol." The said piece of paper is suddenly shoved into the desk drawer as Chanyeol turns around clenching his chest in shock, as he visibly deflates at the sight of Kyungsoo raising up the mug of hot chocolate.

"Ah! Kyungsoo! You scared the hell out of me!" Chanyeol says as he courteously stands up to carefully take the mug of hot chocolate out from Kyungsoo's grasp knowing Kyungsoo's intolerance for extreme temperatures. (He somehow-- interestingly tolerates Chanyeol despite him being composed of extreme sadness and happiness-- but to be fair those were _emotions_ \-- not temperatures)

"What were you doing just now? " (What's with the pink paper just now-- is what he meant.)

"Oh, just the usual music and all." (Surprisingly, now, I'm plotting on something else other than getting you to notice me-- is what he meant.)

The night ends with Chanyeol letting Kyungsoo  listen to his demos until he finishes the mug of hot chocolate as he drags Kyungsoo back to their dorms, while answers are left hidden inside that drawer in Chanyeol's studio.

(Even the question on why Chanyeol decided to move out of his previously shared room with Kyungsoo and Jongin, gets left unanswered.)

\--

During the MMA's, they had all thought Baekhyun and Jongdae had finally fixed the knots in their relationship as they see them both get suddenly- out of the ordinary-- touchy. Baekhyun in particular, during the awarding ceremony.

Chanyeol felt at ease when Baekhyun had seeked comfort from his overwhelming feelings through Jongdae stroking his back like a pet being tamed from a high. Chanyeol even pats his head in approval.

But sooner than he had thought, Baekhyun glided across to Yixing and snuggling at his shoulder left Jongdae stunned and confused, at least now, Chanyeol could tell.

Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's fidgeting hands hiding underneath the sleeves of his similar, velvet coat, just like his insecurities, professionally hidden by convincingly overjoyed lip curls and eye smiles. But he still holds Jongdae's sleeves, nevertheless, to let the other know, at least he's got Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo from a distance, moves away from Sehun's human belt ploy on his waist, as he stands beside the taller one, and grabs Chanyeol's other free hand. 

_Do I still have your heart?_

Another question waiting for assurance, remains in Kyungsoo's mind.

\--

It was at the airport on their way for another concert, that Chanyeol had seen it thoroughly. 

He had noticed Jongdae trying to maintain his pace to keep on walking alongside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seemed to be okay with it.

That was what Chanyeol thought until Jongdae started to talk to Baekhyun, only getting nods, and curt replies in return, not even getting a mere glance of acknowledgement from Baekhyun directed at him.

Jongin and Sehun shared worried looks walking behind the 'couple'.

At one point Jongin almost wanted to tell Jongdae to shut up, out of pity, because really it was too much of a treatment. 

Until Baekhyun's phone rang, and the conversation with the other person on the receiving end seemed  _so fun_ that he laughed so hard he bumped Jondgae's shoulders accidentally, but he just kept walking without sparing a concerned glance to Jongdae.

_A "Lay hyung" comes out of Baekhyun's laughter, that makes Jongdae stop in his tracks for a lost second._

That lasted only for a second as the phone call ended, and Jongdae  _still_ kept his pace trying to catch up to Baekhyun.

"Was that Yixing-hyung?" Jongdae asks with a visibly shivering smile (as if he was obviously trying so hard to keep a smile on his face), although it still doesn't catch Baekhyun's view as he was looking at his phone as if he was sending a message with it.

"Yup." No explanations. Chanyeol feels anger rush with his blood.  _Where has your smart talk gone Byun Baekhyun? Where had the 'brightening up the atmosphere Baekhyun' go? A fucking 'yup'._

In front of him Jongin started to take heavy steps as if he was planning to grab Jongdae away, but Chanyeol cuts him to it.

Swinging an arm around Jongdae's shoulder and pulling him to walk further in front of Baekhyun-- as far as he could, as he whispers random weird and funny things to Jongdae.

_He had noticed that Jongdae was about to breakdown, and now he was more than willing to be Jongdae's facade as well. Who would've thought that Jongdae, always composed, and always putting others first at the cost of his own happiness, is silently breaking himself into pieces, for Byun Baekhyun's comfort._

This time he quickly gives a disapproving look to Baekhyun who  _finally_ looks taken aback as well. He feels victory as he can tell there is a scowl hidden behind that black mask he had covering his mouth.

Baekhyun had fastened his pace to keep up as if to protest but Jongin swerves around him to block any chance of him getting near his favourite hyung as well.

Kyungsoo behind him wonders at Baekhyun's sudden change of attitude and had noticed Chanyeol walking in front of them, lowering his head for the sake of making Jongdae laugh by whispering weird stuff. (Kyungsoo used to be in Jondgae's position-- so he's pretty sure that's what Chanyeol was doing but compared to him, this time, Jongdae gives back a hearty laugh to chanyeol instead of a punch in the gut, and suddenly Kyungsoo thinks it would've been nice if he had just smiled back then).

Despite the crumpling feeling in his stomach also as if his heart was dropping impossibly low, he nervously slips his hand to his pocket, while feeling that pink piece of paper he secretly took out of Chanyeol's studio last night.

Piece of paper that was yet to be read. Probably later once he's settled down in their hotel room.

He also takes note of Baekhyun's constant gaze towards his 'Jongdae' and Kyungsoo's 'Chanyeol'.

\--

He actually doesn't end up comfortable in their hotel room, because, the moment the managers had mentioned the room partners declaration up for grabs he had expected the usual which is Chanyeol immediately claiming to room with him, saying, "I barely get to see Kyungsoo, you guys know how much I love bothering him, so I'm calling the dibs on Kyungsoo."

This night, shocks everyone as Chanyeol, still the first one to call dibs on a roommate, but mentioning someone else's name.

"I'm gonna be Jongdae's roommate tonight."

Chanyeol, seems to be avoiding his gaze and he hates thinking-- but now, a thousand questions is rushing to his mind but to generalise them all,  _why?_

Baekhyun who had seemingly felt dismay at Chanyeol's statement was about to protest when all the other members started claiming their own roommates. 

He expected he would get to room with Minseok tonight but Yixing takes him first.

Leaving Baekhyun the only choice left for Kyungsoo.

"I guess you're all I have left Kyungsoo." He would like to hit the other's head for even thinking that he was at the disadvantageous position when he realised the other meaning behind the statement, and Kyungsoo is sad to admit he relates and sympathises as well.

\--

While Baekhyun was taking forever to finish his late night shower rituals or whatsoever, Kyungsoo had finally decided that now was the right time to check the pink paper from earlier.

But as soon as he reads the first few lines, his eyes wrinkle in confusion. 

\--

"Byun Baekhyun!

This is me, Jongdae-yah! Your boyfriend and it's been a year already! I may not always say this... but I'm really happy to have you by my side! You're like my lucky star, since I know you're always there for me no matter what and because of that I feel stronger and braver every day, thank God for bringing you into my life! 

It's been quite some time but I'm not sure if you know how much you affect and how much you mean to me. Even though you're so comfortable *ahem* and touchy with everyone else, i understand that that's your personality, I know I can't change that even if sometimes I get jealous, I will always believe and I always trust you, actually, I always had. Even when you exposed me for eating three pastas and one steak in one seating, I trusted you. So when you confessed to me, I trusted you. I can trust you, right?

I don't know if you ever notice but I have insecurities. I'm not sure what I ever did in my life to have someone like you by my side. I'm not even as handsome and as talented as everyone else around me, but you still chose me. I guess, meeting you first, was my advantage after all? I just want you to know that I will do my best to make you happy, if you're hurt I'll take it all away for you, because you are my star that deserves nothing else but happiness. So please stay happy by my side okay?

If you're no longer happy, don't be afraid to tell me? Because even if I love you, if your happiness is no longer by my side, then I will let you go. I won't cry or I won't hurt! Don't worry! I'll be strong knowing that I made you happy. Thank you for staying by my side for this long, I hope we stay strong, for a long time, but of course-- as long as you want. 

I know there isn't any occasion to give you this, but I want to give you my honest feelings today, to let you know that you always had a say in my heart, and always will.

Thanks for everything,

Stay as my little star,

Yours (Always),

Kim Jongdae~ng~ "

\--

Kyungsoo sighs in relief after reading Jongdae's cringeworthy letter to Baekhyun. Relief because, there is a chance Chanyeol still likes him ( he almost thought Chanyeol wrote a love letter to someone else), although he still questions how this got into Chanyeol's hands. 

He starts to piece this together as he realised that maybe the reason Chanyeol has been so involved with Jongdae recently, is due to the obliviousness and lack of communication between the currently distant 'couple'. 

He suddenly feels the paper being snatched away from him as Baekhyun has seemed to finish his night ritual and plunged to the bed beside Kyungsoo.

"What is this~ Oh~ Does our Kyungsoo have a se~cret ad~mirer?" Baekhyun teasingly asks while softly punching at Kyungsoo's sides.

He's lucky Kyungsooo didn't cast him into a headlock as the other knew that he was gonna get the bummer of the year.  _About time we all draw lines where they belong._

"W-Wait--" Baekhyun stammers as he reads his name at the first line of the pink 'love letter'.

 

He starts to grasp the paper with both hands and his hands start to tighten their grasp on it.  _Why pink though,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself at Jongdae's choice of stationery . 

 

It remains silent until Baekhyun starts scratching at his flushed neck, and stands up to shyly look at Kyungsoo.

 

"Uhh.. Do you mind calling Chanyeol to switch rooms tonight." Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva--  _am I exposed-- my feelings for that tall giant-- is it--_

 

"I think... He got mad at me a while ago, and I need to explain shit, and Jongdae -- and-- can you please like call-- like now." Baekhyun says while gesturing to Kyungsoo's phone on the side table as it comes off as a demand rather than asking permission. But being roommates with Chanyeol tonight sounds appealing enough to touch speed dial #2 on his phone (his mom is #1) why Chanyeol was on speed dial? _D_ _on't ask_ he'd say. 

 

 _"_ _Kyungsoo?"_

_"Can I go to your room?" To which Baekhyun questionably looks at Kyungsoo, while Kyungsoo gives him a glance of "follow-my-lead-or-lose-your-man-forever"_

_"Uh-- Okay? I guess?"_

_"Okay see you in a bit. Bye."_

 

If Baekhyun wonders how Kyungsoo didn't even bother to ask Chanyeol's room number, he doesn't ask.

(Kyungsoo had always paid attention to anything related to Chanyeol, so when he had chosen Jongdae earlier, he 'accidentally' heard their room number--not as if he knew it would be useful in any possible way for future purposes-- but here we are now. hah) 

\--

"What's he doing here?" Chanyeol looks at the person behind Kyungsoo as he opens the door for the latter. 

Jongdae looks up from where he's lying on his back on the bed. "Chanyeolieee~ Come back finish--" 

He stops at the sight of the person he doesn't want to see right now.

"Baekhyun." Jongdae says warily, as if he was terribly confused, as if that name was a traumatic memory that triggers his anxiety.

"Did you need anything? Do you want to--" Jongdae suddenly switching from the scared to the usual happy and lovely Jongdae. 

Chanyeol has had enough.

"Stop!" Chanyeol just shouts and grips at the door frame.

"You are not happy anymore, yet you still act like he isn't affecting you?!" Chanyeol says.

"Chanyeol-ah." Jongdae says as he slowly makes his way to Chanyeol then grips at his sleeves.

"No! I've had enough! You probably think that your emotions will be a burden to others but-- No!" Jongdae's lip curls falter and eyebrows raise in concern.

"It's alright to feel hurt if someone hurts your feelings! It's normal! It's alright to love someone if that's your true feelings, it's normal! But don't you think it's also normal to admit that you don't like something even if you may think that it's just you overthinking things?

Don't you think it's always better to tell other people when things get too much?! You can be happy, or sad, or mad, or however you want to feel-- if that's what you truly feel, feeling these kind of emotions is normal!

So please, stop pretending that you're okay, that you'll be okay with Baekhyun doing these stuff to you-- you try so hard to keep him by your side-- you trust him and give him your all-- and he's just taking you for granted?

Jongdae-yah, too much kindness, is too much, you know?

Just for whatever reason he starts to treat you carelessly and you just smile like it's nothing-- it's hard for other people to see you like this Jongdae."

"Chanyeol-ah" Jongdae starts sobbing to Chanyeol's shirt and Chanyeol goes stiff.

 

It was never his intention to make Jongdae cry. He just wanted to make Jongdae realise what a fool Baekhyun was making out of him.

 

Jongdae, was one of those people who never showed extreme emotions, so when he sees him crying for the first time, Chanyeol doesn't know what to do, but he just lets Jongdae cry into his shirt, snot and all.

Baekhyun, stunned and at a loss at Chanyeol's words for Jongdae, and Jongdae crying, all processing at once has him sliding to the floor against the door frame.

"I-I'm sorry." Baekhyun says until Jongdae's wailing turns to sobs.

Jongdae sniffs and wipes his tears with his arms as he looks directly at Baekhyun.

This is the first time Baekhyun had seen Jongdae cry, and as much as the situation was inappropriate for such of a reaction, Baekhyun was blushing so hard,   _Jongdae's crying face looks beautiful, it's like falling in love all over again._

"If you came here, to ask for a break-up, I'll accept, I'll be completely honest that I still love you at this moment but I'll do my best--"

"Don't stop loving me." Baekhyun immediately says looking back into Jongdae's eyes.

Kyungsoo looks down to Baekhyun in confusion as Chanyeol is about to grab him angrily when he speaks up.

"I-- This was all a misunderstanding." Chanyeol stops in his tracks and Kyungsoo grows even more confused, just as Jongdae is.

"I had these thoughts, that maybe you had stopped getting interested, and stopped loving me.

Well, I kept thinking about your lack of reaction and all-- so I decided to test the waters.

I tried making you jealous-- but you just let me do whatever I wanted. So _he doesn't care,_ is what I thought.

I tried to make you angry but you didn't get angry, so I got agitated even more just to get any reaction out of you--

But then earlier, I realised I couldn't handle the thought of you being with someone else-- when I saw Chanyeol make you happy-- I know it's selfish-- but hear me out,

Especially, just now you were planning to go on with the 'I'm okay' facade I almost bought again but it seems like everyone else has seen through you and although I'm ashamed to admit that I couldn't-- it took me this--" He said pulling out the pink piece of paper and making it glide across to Jongdae's feet, "to understand."

"This?!" Jongdae and Chanyeol had said at the same time. Jongdae had looked at Chanyeol in confusion, while the latter had stared at the pink piece of paper as if wondering how it got here.

Not until Kyungsoo spoke up, "Well I saw Chanyeol reading it the other night, and I got  _really_ curious so I sneaked in his studio this morning and read it just now in our room then Baekhyun saw me reading it, then yeah, we're here."

Chanyeol amusingly looks at Kyungsoo as the latter tries to look away, blushing, at the thought of Chanyeol asking why he went through all the trouble, but since there can only be three idiots in a room of four, he had to do some sacrifice. 

Jongdae then looks at Chanyeol who gets flustered at the sudden questioning gaze bestowed upon him.

"Well, the other day I returned Minseok hyung's Prince of Tennis manga, when I opened the wrong drawer, this pink paper was standing out so much that I just  _had_ to look at it then I read it, then, before I knew it I started really getting conscious of Jongdae's reactions, and got mad at Baekhyun for treating Jongdae like he did previously, then it came to this mess."

 _Since when was he interested in Prince of Tennis?_ Kyungsoo wanted to ask, but now was not the time for his questions.

"So-- like I said, I saw this, and realised, that, you just--"

Baekhyun started to blush like a tomato as he slightly covered his mouth with the back of his hand and continued to speak.

"lo-love me too much to do anything about your own true feelings. I'm sorry it had to get to this extent just for me to understand how much you actually trust, love and care for me-- I'm sorry." Baekhyun rushes to Jongdae and envelops the other into a tight embrace of comfort and longing.

Jongdae breaks into sobs and tears of joy as he softly hits at Baekhyun's chest before he hugs Baekhyun tightly in return.

After an awkward moment of staring at the end of the Ice Age Era, Kyungsoo drags a pleased, sensitive, and also crying in tears of joy, mess of tall limbs, Park Chanyeol, outside Jongdae and Baekhyun's room and states, "Stay strong guys-- but we gotta go leave you here before you taint my innocent eyes."

\--

On their way to the elevator, Kyungsoo _unconsciously_ intertwines his hand with Chanyeol's.

"So, why did you get interested in Prince of Tennis-- was it Minseok hyung?" Kyungsoo asks, making Chanyeol scoff in disbelief.

"I don't know-- someone who's too busy as an active actor who's getting too close with so many hot actors should know why-- Especially when during his free time he would rather spend it watching Prince of Tennis instead of spending time with me. I just had to know what was possibly more worth spending time on rather than me." He says while annoyingly trying to tug his hand free from Kyungsoo's tight grasp.

"So-- it is Minseok hyung?!" Kyungsoo pulls them to a stop for his right of confirmation (or so he says for justification).

"I don't know maybe if Minseok hyung would do a  _noodle kiss_ with Lee Kwangsoo or watch a movie with Baekhyun or do anything else rather than just kissing me or even just positively reacting _for once_ to my failed attempts in the field of romantic advancements." Chanyeol grumpily says as he successfully lets himself free of the smaller man's grasp.

Immediately stepping into the elevator, he stands tall, proudly composed, until Kyungsoo grabs him by the collar and pulls the taller man merely inches away from his face.

"I don't know," he smirks coyly while staring at Chanyeol's lips.

"Maybe this time-- you finally succeeded on your attempt at a romantic development." Kyungsoo says as he closes the distance between their lips with a satisfied smile.

 

_This time he finally figures out the answers to all his unsaid questions._

_The answers where hidden in the lips of the tall, mess of long limbs he was kissing._

_\--_

_In the middle of catching up and small talk in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's room,_

_"And-- I never actually watched a movie with Baekhyun."_

_That whipped man must've used my name in all its glory for the sake of his stupidness._ _But I had my own share of stupidness too-- I guess I'll let him off the hook._

_"But --by the way--Why did you move out of our room?"_

_"Because you always weren't there-- You pretty much should know by now-- but in case you still don't-- You're pretty much the only reason I kept following around even wanting to be your roommate and all-- but I thought I was a hopeless case already and that it was about time I should give up--"_

_"Is that why you were so concerned with Jongdae-- You thought you both shared the experience of 'unrequited love' ?"_

_"Yeah," he chuckled softly, "turns out we were both a case of mutual pining--or rather misunderstandings,"_

_"Well, not anymore a case for both."_

_"Definitely not."_

_\--_

"Okay, guys, actually-- maybe I regret them getting together." Sehun says with his head lying on Jongin's lap as he points to Chanyeol cuddled to Kyungsoo at the couch, that had previously been the origin of the Ice Age Era (as they call it).

"I have never imagined Chanyeol-hyung as a bottom-- but they're too cute and sappy like-- I can only take as much?" Sehun says while munching on his jelly stick (as always).

"Stop being jealous." Jongdae says as he squeezes himself beside Chanyeol who wraps an arm around his waist.

"Yeah-- You have Jongin-- so now you can join our club!" Chanyeol dabs with the hand Kyungsoo was previously holding. (Kyungsoo is growling at the lack of physical contact-- because you have two hands and you just used the arm supposed to be for your boyfriend to fucking dab? When the other one is wrapping around Jongdae's waist? Ex--)

"Excuse you--young man-- who is in a relationship" Baekhyun says while pulling Jongdae out of Chanyeol's arm and into his lap, settling them on the other couch.

"Your boyfriend--" Baekhyun points to Kyungsoo "--is glaring at mine--" he playfully slaps at Jongdae's butt (as Jongdae giggles into Baekhyun's chest) "--because of your carelessness-- so if you may just keep your hands to yourself. Thanks a lot. I'm his little star-- I'm sure you know that too well" 

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's cheek to compensate for the teasing and the other just buries his flushing face into Chanyeol's neck after he was taken by surprise.

"Try not to suck faces in public, I'm begging you two-- couples." Junmyeon pops out of his warehouse of a room with his hair sticking everywhere.

"I can finally say it again and now with another couple--" Junmyeon says, "You mean I can get grossed out even more--" Sehun adds in no time.

"Sehun, you can be gross with me--" Jongin groggily suggests, "What--" Sehun jumps in shock dropping his jelly stick, "--my jelly stick!"

The agony doesn't last too long until Yixing comes out, "Is there breakfast yet?", nobody answers.

While the faces of two people scrunch at the mention of breakfast.

Soon followed by Minseok coming out from the hallway, "Is something-- burning?" he asks while sniffing around.

"Oh, yeah I was supposed to ask why it smelt like smoke when I got up just now--", Baekhyun says while stroking Jongdae's back, and the latter looking at him in surprise.

 

Realisation dawns upon all of them.

 

_"Oh, shit--" Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both jumped and ran to the kitchen in the speed of light._

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae was supposed to give the letter to Baekhyun the same day at the airport but shit went wrong due to previous shitty events between the two of them so he just forgoed the idea of giving his previously written and prepared letter for baekhyun. Hence, it was hidden inside their (Minseok and Jongdae's) side table drawer.


End file.
